1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for updating a micom code thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which updates a micom code using a CPU and a method for updating a micom code thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies involving a television have been developed, a television may provide various functions. Accordingly, a television comprises a CPU and a micom to perform various processing operations.
If a micom code needs to be upgraded, a CPU receives the micom code and upgrades the micom. However, if an error occurs while a micom is being upgraded, a code cannot be installed in the micom normally and thus, the micom cannot operate normally. In addition, as the micom does not operate normally, the CPU may not perform normally, either.
As such, if an error occurs while a micom code is being updated, a display apparatus stops operating and a user may not able to restore the display apparatus. In addition, if a system stops operating, a separate apparatus called a jig should be used to restore the system.
However, a user wishes to restore a display apparatus easily when an error occurs. Accordingly, a method for restoring a display apparatus easily if an error occurs in the process of updating a micom code is required.